


Silver & Gold

by stargazerdaisy



Series: All I Think About Is You [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Breakup AU, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest, completely unadulterated tooth-rottingly pure sugary fluff, heart eyes, moving forward, rom-com cliches, traditions - new and old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: Skye and Ward are moving forward in their relationship, after reconciling at Fitzsimmons’ wedding. For this Christmas, Skye wants to start new traditions, something for them as they build their life together. Ward loves the idea and has his own inspiration for how to make it extra memorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution for Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest. It took me awhile to settle on the specific idea, but once I did, the story flowed out. I couldn't help myself from cramming in as many warm, fuzzy feelings as I could. Hopefully you feel them too. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my delightful bestest anonymous platypus, Evie. Not only for holding my hand all the way through the fic, giving me ideas and assuring me it was coming across as I intended, but also for making the beautiful photo edit. She is a star, ladies and gents. A true gem. :D

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/user/dasi810/media/christmas%20au%20%204.png.html)

Entering the apartment, Ward immediately sensed something was off. Not that it took super spy senses to notice the twinkling lights everywhere or the scent of gingerbread in the air or the hokey tune of “Jingle Bell Rock” drifting out from the kitchen. 

“Skye?” he called out tentatively. 

“In here!” she answered. 

He picked his way through the cardboard boxes carefully. It felt like they had finally unpacked all of his boxes and cleared them out of the apartment when these new ones appeared. But these boxes were full of Christmas decorations. He's not even sure where they had all come from, as Skye hadn't had that many decorations in the four years he'd known her. But here they were, strewn across half the apartment. There was only one area that seemed to be completed. Of course. Of course, the bay windows were the one place she'd finished hanging up lights and garlands. Everything else was in various stages of completion, but her favorite windows were probably the first thing she did. 

Ward eventually maneuvered around the boxes and entered the kitchen. There was a pot of something boiling on the stove, a few dozen cookies cooling on the rack on the table, Skye was pulling another tray out of the oven, and it appeared that flour was all over the place, including splashed across her cheek. The scene before him was such a cliche, it made him laugh out loud. 

Skye turned at the sound and pointed her the wooden spoon at him. “Don’t you laugh at me! I’ve been busy today!”

He chuckled again and wrapped her in a hug once the baking sheet was safely set down. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because this is like walking into an episode of The Donna Reed Show.”

Skye looked affronted, then glanced around the kitchen. Her eyes crinkled in amusement and she started giggling too. “You’ve got me there. I don’t know that I’ve ever done this much baking in my life.”

“Why are you baking so much?”

She pulled out of his embrace and moved back to the counter, scooping the cookies onto the rack. “Well, Fitzsimmons’ party is only a week away. I wasn’t sure if I would have time to bake them later, so I figured I’d do them now and then freeze them.”

“And the other thing?” He waved towards the stove.

“Oh, that’s some cider. I thought it would be nice to have in the evenings or whatever. It’s easy to heat up once it’s made. There, the last batch is done.” Skye stacked the tray next to the sink and switched off the oven. “I don’t suppose you happened to bring dinner home with you?”

“Afraid not,” he answered, holding his empty hands out in front of him. 

“Drat,” she said.

Ward snickered again. “Seriously? ‘Drat’ is what you come up with? You really are taking this 50s housewife thing to heart.”

“Oh, you be quiet, Grant Ward. You should be grateful to get me in housewife mode. But I guess if you don't want any cookies or cider then continue on.” 

“I take it back! I wholeheartedly apologize, from the depths of my soul, for any scorn I may have cast on your incredible efforts. Please forgive me!” he groveled. 

Skye laughed at his dramatics. “I guess I can. But you're making it up to me by ordering a pizza. I have neither energy nor motivation to clean up this kitchen and cook right now. Nor do I have the patience to wait for you to do it. Feed me now!”

He chuckled again and kissed her on the forehead. “Your wish is my command.”

Awhile later, they were sitting on the couch, munching on the pizza. Ward looked around and asked, “Where did all of this come from? Do you actually have a plan for it?”

Skye bobbed her head sheepishly. “Um….I think so?”

Ward just shook his head affectionately.

“As for where it came from,” she explained. “Kind of a bunch of places. Some of it I've had for awhile. Some of it Bobbi gave me when she downsized their Christmas decor. There may be a piece or two that I liberated from Fitzsimmons’ attic.”

“Huh.”

“Is….that okay? Like, are you okay with all the decorations?” She looked somewhat nervous before continuing. “If it's too much, we can totally trim some of it back. I just thought it would be really fun to have it all bright and Christmas-y. Like we could start some traditions. But if it's too much, just say the word and I'll put it away.” She rushed it all out in one breath.

A smile had grown on his face as he watched her babble. He reached out and grabbed her hand. “It's fine,” he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the nose. “New traditions, I like that.”

She visibly relaxed and that excited light he loved shone in her eyes. “Yay! I actually had an idea for a tradition, if you want to do it.”

“What is it?”

“I thought we could exchange ornaments. I've heard of families doing that before. You pick out an ornament that symbolizes or marks something important from the year before. Then you build up a collection of ornaments and memories over the years. What do you think?”

Ward took a moment to consider what she was suggesting. He wasn't sure if he could come up with anything good for her, but he could see it was important to her, and frankly, the idea of a tradition together excited him as well. “Let's do it,” he agreed.

“Hooray!” she squealed. “I already have a great idea of what to give you.”

“Hold on, _when_ are we doing this exchange?”

“How about Christmas Eve? Then we can hang them on the tree for Christmas Day itself.”

“The party is that night,” he reminded.

“So, we'll do it before we go. It'll just take a couple minutes anyway.”

“Okay then,” he said. “But can we please clear out the boxes before then? I'm going to break my neck, tripping over one of them.”

Skye giggled and threw a pillow at him. “Well, we can't have that. It's such a pretty neck after all.”

He chuckled and tickled her sides.

“I promise! I promise!” She squeaked until he relented. “Help me and we'll finish this all tonight.”

“Deal.”

* * * * * * *

"I don't know what I am going to do for her," Ward groaned, slouching down dramatically.

"What are you whining about?" Trip asked.

"Skye's ornament," replied Ward, as if that explained everything.

Trip paused before he said, "You're going to have to give me some more here. I'm not following."

Ward sighed, sitting up to face his friend. "She wants to exchange ornaments, something that represents the last year for the other person. Start a new tradition. Which sounded nice in theory, but now I have no clue what to get her."

"Forget the ornament. When are you going to give her that ring?" Fitz piped up.

Ward startled. "How do you know about that?"

Fitz scoffed, "Oh please. Like Hunter didn't tell everyone that he took you to a jewelry store and picked out a, from what I hear, very lovely ring for a certain girlfriend of yours."

Ward glowered. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it," he ground out.

Trip laughed and patted him on the back. "Sorry, dude. Thinking Hunter wouldn't actually say anything was a rookie move on your part. If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure Skye doesn't know."

"She doesn't," Fitz confirmed. "If she did, I would have heard about it from her or Jemma by now. I think he only told us, so you're still good there."

Ward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known people would find out. So much for being a surprise."

"So....when are you going to pop the question?" Trip asked.

"I don't know?"

"You don't have a plan?!" Fitz screeched.

Trip said disbelievingly, "I never thought I would live to see the day when Grant Ward didn't have a tactical plan for any important event."

"Hey! To be fair, any plan I've tried to create around Skye has gotten thrown out the window almost immediately. So, for once, I am just waiting for the right moment."

"Fair enough," Trip agreed, before a mischievous smile broke out on his face. "But I think your 'right moment' is here. This is perfect! You give her an ornament, then the ring! It's Christmas, she gets two presents for the price of one. How could it go wrong?"

"But then no ornament will ever live up to the ring. And the tradition gets ruined from the start," grumbled Ward.

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" Fitz queried.

"I am not!" Ward insisted.

"Yes, you are," the two friends chorused in unison.

"It's a proposal. It's not like she'll be expecting that much every year," Trip countered.

"Yeah, exactly. Skye likes her shiny things, but I bet she'll be content with a mirror or a piece of tin foil next year,"Fitz offered.

"She's not a cat, Fitz."

"Are you sure?"

Ward fixed his friend with a glare, then moaned again. "So, say I go along with your crazy idea, that I'm still not entirely convinced of, I still don't know what _ornament_ to get her."

"That's easy," Fitz said.

"How?!" Ward exclaimed.

"You get her something related to the proposal. What about a plastic ring ornament? A ring ornament to match the ring you're giving her."

"That's good, but a little cliche," Trip commented.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Fitz asked.

"Um...a cake?" Trip offered.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "That's even more cliche."

"A bride figurine?" was Trip’s next suggestion.

"Can you imagine trying to find one that looks like Skye?" Fitz remained skeptical.

"Good point."

Ward just watched his friends go back and forth, trying to settle on the right ornament for him to give to Skye. After a few more suggestions and shooting down of them, an idea struck Fitz.

"Bells!"

"Bells?" Ward and Trip both responded.

"Yes, bells. They're Christmas-y enough on their own, jingle bells and all. But! They can also be _wedding_ bells." Fitz's face was so proud, it almost bordered on smug.

Trip blinked slowly and Ward scratched his chin, each of them thinking it over carefully. But soon enough, Trip's grin grew wide and Ward's shoulders finally relaxed.

"You nailed it, buddy." Trip clapped Fitz on the back.

"That's perfect, Fitz. Thank you!" Ward said, in relief. "She'll actually totally love that."

Fitz beamed at the praise. "You know you owe me naming rights to your firstborn or something now."

Trip let out a belly laugh and Ward chuckled deeply. "You will have to talk to Skye about that one. Somehow I don't think 'Will you marry me? By the way we're naming our first kid Leopold' is going to go over well."

"Oh no, you're not naming the kid after me. You're letting me name them. I'm thinking 'Petunia Manganese Ward' would be a delightful little girl's name."

The men laughed at the idea of giving a child a middle name of an element. 

"I'm partial to 'Herbert Calcification Ward' myself," Trip supplied.

"You two are going to get me turned down before she's even had a chance to hear me out!" Ward accused, still snickering. But then he turned pale and groaned again. "Oh no!" he moaned. "I still have to figure out what to say!"

Trip pointed to Ward, "That's all on you, man. Just don't screw it up."

"Fitz?" Ward pleaded.

"No way. I had to do it once myself. It about drove me barmy. That was enough for me."

Ward glowered. "You guys are no help."

Trip leaned forward and handed him a beer. "Here, have another and see if any brilliant ideas come to you. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Obviously something you have to say has worked so far."

Ward still looked unsure, but decided to worry about that later. At least he had a plan now.

* * * * * * *

The night of the party had finally arrived and Ward was a jittery ball of nerves. He had everything ready for tonight. Well, the tangible _stuff_ was ready: the ornament selected and wrapped, the ring box tucked safely in his pocket. His mental state and plan for what he would say were another mess entirely. He both wanted it over and done with and wanted to delay the moment as long as possible. The contradiction was driving him insane. Skye had raised her eyebrows at his strange behavior a couple of times, but so far hadn't questioned him. He knew that moment was rapidly approaching though.

Skye looked at the clock and sighed. 

"What?" he asked.

"It's time for us to get ready, but I'm really comfortable right here!" she whined.

Ward looked down at her wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, her feet in his lap. The sight made him smile. She swung her feet down and pulled the quilt out from around her. Before she could get up, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Stay here," he murmured into her ear.

"Ward, I need to go get dressed," she said weakly.

"Says who?" 

"Says Jemma Fitz-Simmons who is adamant that she show off how grown up and married she is by having a fancy Christmas dinner party, which 'will be perfect'. I was instructed quite explicitly to dress in 'nice, appropriate attire'. Somehow, I don't think this would count." Skye's imitation of Jemma's British accent was as hokey as ever.

"Let's do the ornaments now!" he exclaimed suddenly, perhaps a little too loudly judging by Skye's flinch.

She stared at him for a minute. “Now?”

He nodded, hoping she didn't notice his gulp. 

“Okay, give me a minute to go get yours.” Skye gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything further as she left the room. Three minutes later, she was back on the couch. He finally noticed that she wearing the sweatshirt she'd stolen from him years ago. It was her favorite and something about seeing it on her again calmed him. It was like a sign that this was meant to be. 

“So, do you want to go first or should I?” she asked. 

“You go first,” he replied, knowing that his gift would likely derail anything after. 

“Here,” she said, handing him a small tissue wrapped package. 

He unwrapped it slowly, edging of the tape, in his particular manner. 

“It's not a bomb, Ward. You can rip the tissue paper. You can't even really reuse that, can you?” 

“I'll do it how I please, Miss Impatience.”

“I'm never going to talk you into ripping it, am I?” she asked. 

“Nope,” he answered as he unfolded the last layer of tissue. In his hand was a simple Mickey Mouse ornament. He didn't have a particular attachment to the cartoon character, nor did he know of Skye having one either. He was racking his brain trying to come up with an explanation for how this ornament symbolized the last year. 

“I know it doesn't exactly fit what I told you about it being about the last year. But, well, I was hoping it would be something for this coming year,” Skye explained. 

Ward looked up at her. 

“What do you say we make that trip to Disneyland that we've never gotten to do before?” 

He grinned, then leaned forward to kiss her. “That sounds amazing. Let's do it.”

Skye smiled and blushed just a little bit. “I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it,” he assured her. 

She just beamed at him. 

It was his turn now. He carefully handed her the tiny gift bag, trying to keep it as still as possible, so as to not give away its contents.  
Skye clutched it eagerly, making it clang a little. “Ooooh, musical, is it?”

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Just open it.”

She shook it again for good measure, then proceeded to pull the tissue paper out. Gently she lifted out the two bells, tied together with a red ribbon. It was her turn to look confused. “Bells?”

Ward flushed and tried to pull his words together. “Yeah...bells. I guess mine is more about this year as well.”

She glanced back down at the ornament, inspecting is more closely, hoping it would reveal its secrets. “This year….. Jingle bells?”

 

“Not jingle bells….wedding bells….”

Skye looked up sharply to find Ward had shifted to kneeling in front of her, holding open a small jeweler’s box. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

“Skye, you’re the love of my life. You gave me hope and light when I didn’t believe I could ever have it. I want nothing more than to be with you forever, making you happy. Will you marry me?”

Her eyes shone with tears and the hand still covering her mouth trembled a little. “Grant…” she whispered. “Yes.”

“Really?” He hadn’t expected her to say no (well, certainly had _hoped_ she wouldn’t), but he was still having trouble believing she’d said yes.

She nodded vigorously. “Yes! Absolutely!” The smile that broke across her face was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his entire life. 

His own grin was nearly as blinding. He quickly leaned forward to kiss her and wrap his arms around her. “I love you,” he said reverently, eyes still closed.

“I love you too,” she murmured back. 

He pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling back. “I think there’s still one more thing to do,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” she asked teasingly.

“For sure.” He slipped the white gold diamond solitaire on her ring finger. It fit perfectly and looked like it had always belonged there. “Beautiful.”

Skye pulled her hand up to marvel at the ring. “Wow, you have pretty good taste.”

He ducked his head sheepishly. “I may have had a little help picking it out.”

She chuckled. “Bobbi or Jemma?”

“Hunter actually.”

She laughed outright at that. “Of course.” She thought for a minute then added, “You know he’s going to take credit for this forever, right?”

 

For once, Ward couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed over his friend’s antics. “He is welcome to. As long as I get to be with you, I don’t care what he says.” 

Skye draped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his nose. “You’re never getting rid of me now.”

“Perfect.”

* * * * * * *

From the moment they arrived, Ward had felt his friends' eyes on him. Trip and Fitz especially seemed to following his and Skye's every movement, trying to get a good look at her left hand. Since Ward had told her about their involvement in the ornament choice, she wanted to tease them. She kept tucking her hand just the wrong way or keeping it at her sides or putting her hand on Ward’s back, just to keep it hidden. A permanent smirk has taken up residence on her face, only softened whenever she looked at Ward and complete adoration took over.

The hostess finally ushered everyone to the table. Just before they could dig into the meal (Hunter already had the serving spoon in his hand, aiming for the mashed potatoes), Jemma cleared her throat and asked Fitz to give a toast. The engineer flushed a little, seeming to be caught off guard, but he picked up his glass and spoke.

“This past year has been a great one. There is so much to be grateful for and celebrate. May the next one be even more full of joy, love, and fulfilled dreams. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” everyone chorused and clinked their glasses together. 

Just as they all took a sip, Trip shouted, “I KNEW IT!”

Everyone looked up in alarm, while Skye merely giggled and Ward smiled. 

“Knew what, Trip?” Bobbi asked.

“I knew he would pop the question! Good on you, man,” Trip congratulated, reaching across to fist bump Ward. 

“What?!” screeched Jemma as Bobbi’s jaw dropped.

“Did he go with the bells? Oh gosh, what did he say? Want to know how nervous he was about that?” Fitz asked.

“Thanks, Fitz,” Ward muttered.

“Never mind that,” Bobbi tutted. “Show me that ring immediately!” She grabbed for Skye’s hand, inspecting it closely.

“Skye, do you mean to tell me, you have been a guest in my home for over an hour now and you couldn’t be bothered to mention that you just got engaged?!” Jemma accused.

“I didn’t want to steal your spotlight!” Skye defended herself.

Bobbi let out a low whistle, “Nice job there, Ward. Seriously that ring is gorgeous.”

“Of course, it is!” Hunter broke in, a roll half hanging out of his mouth. “I took him to the best jeweler in town.”

Bobbi whirled on her husband. “You knew about this and you didn’t tell me?”

Hunter froze. “Um….uh….well….”

“I asked him not to tell anyone.” Ward swooped in to rescue his friend, shooting a dark look at Fitz and Trip.

Bobbi was placated but Jemma was still on a roll. “I want to know everything! How? When? What did he say? And again, why didn’t you tell me right away?!”

“Calm down, Jemma,” Skye said. “It happened like two hours ago. I promise we haven’t been keeping this secret for days or anything.”

“Well, I guess that’s okay,” Jemma grumbled. “But, details! Now!”

Skye laughed at her friend’s persistence and glanced at Ward, as everyone else turned to the couple, clearly interested in hearing the story. Ward nodded to her to begin the story. 

“Well, it was tonight, like I said. We’d made a plan to exchange ornaments and I gave him mine-”

“-A Mickey Mouse, I might add,” he interjected.

“Yes,” Skye said, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, he gave me this little bag that kept clanging and making noise. I pulled out these two brass jingling bells tied together with ribbon, and I was totally confused. But then he said they were wedding bells-”

“Niiiiice,” Trip commented. 

Skye shot him a dirty look, “May I continue? Thank you. So, he said they were wedding bells and when I looked up, he was kneeling in front of me with the ring out.” Skye only had eyes for Ward, who was staring back at her with abject love. 

“But what did he _say_?” Fitz insisted.

“That’s for Skye and no one else. I’m not proposing to _you_ ,” Ward answered, not taking his eyes off his fiancee. She leaned in to kiss him, ignoring all the “awww”-ing around them.

“All right, all right, they’re adorable, hooray for them. But can we eat now?” Hunter asked.

Laughter erupted around the table. “Yes, eat, please!” Jemma said. “I’ve made enough food for an army so I expect you all to leave here stuffed to the gills.”

As he passed the green beans over, Ward whispered in Skye’s ear, “You know, with everyone marrying off, we’re going to have to do something about Trip.”

Skye’s eyes lit up, hazarding a brief look at her friend. “I think I have the perfect solution. There’s a great new girl at my work. Remember I told you about Kara?” 

Ward nodded, raising one eyebrow.

“Trust me on it, it’ll be dynamite.” Skye winked. 

Ward chuckled and snuck an arm around her waist again, pulling her close. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest everyone! I hope you've had a great week reading all of the stories! 
> 
> Also, 10 points to anyone who can name all the references to the original story. There are quite a few. ;-) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
